


The Dragon Rider: the official trailer

by caleonora



Series: 世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [8]
Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Genderswap
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora
Summary: 【Pa. 12 - 迪士尼】一条被放逐的金龙，和落难公主的故事。





	The Dragon Rider: the official trailer

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了一小部分D&D的龙设，但不算很严格。  
没有想要收迪爸爸律师函的意思。

**\-- Opening LOGOs --**

Demeter® Movie

OTP™ Studio

Cassendra® Entertainment

Wizards of the Coast™ D&D

_【蓝天，白云，阳光映照下的安逸祥和的小城邦全景。】_

_【镜头模拟巨龙俯冲的视角由高空冲入城市近景，掠过街市，在皇宫的围墙上被一面在风中飘扬的旗帜（印有国徽）短暂糊了一下镜头，最后穿过开着的窗户进入皇宫的塔楼。】_

_【房间的地板上铺着一张很大的地图画毯，年纪很大的老法师正指着地毯上的图像，给坐在画毯旁边约莫三四岁的小公主上课。】_

“……所以在我们国家的西边环绕着的是沙纳尔王国，它长期以来都威胁着我们的国……”

小公主的视线从老法师的教鞭底下移开，从砖红色的沙纳尔王国(1)，移到了画面中央绿色的、代表丰饶和生机的弗朗明王国(2) 。装饰华丽的花体字母名称底下是同样华丽的国徽，肉呼呼的细小手指情不自禁地抚摸着盾章中心最显眼的部分：一只喷吐火焰的巨龙。

“龙。”

小公主庄重而响亮地宣称。

“好吧，好吧……关于龙。”

老法师艰难地在她身边坐了下来，叹了口气。

“龙，是我们这个世界上，最古老、最强大的魔法生物……”

** \-- Movie Title --**

**The Dragon Rider**

**驭龙奇缘 **

_【巨龙从低空掠过。掀起狂风摇撼着树枝和地面上的草叶。】_

“他们强壮。”

_【不够粗壮的枝干在狂风中纷纷折断。弱小的动物们在龙威的压制下瑟瑟发抖。】_

“优雅。”

_【龙迅捷地攀升入高空，巨大的翼展完全打开，在风中仿佛鱼鳍一般泛着优雅的涟漪。】_

“充满魔法力量，和杰出的智慧。”

_【巨龙喷吐出烈焰，撞在一圈深紫色的，仿佛魔法障壁似的防护罩上。第一波的烈焰没能穿透魔法障壁，但第二波烈焰仿佛火箭一般，绕着障壁盘旋一圈，炸开并散落金红色的火星。魔法障壁在火星的灼烧下熔出斑点，光芒开始动摇，并在第三波烈焰里碎裂和瓦解开来。】_

_【画面回到老法师和小公主身上。】_

“据说，我们的国家，弗朗明王国的创立者，曾经是有史可据的，最早的一位龙骑士。”

“龙骑士！”

小公主的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“我也想当一个！”

老法师慈爱却无奈地笑起来。

“可是，我亲爱的小公主，已经有几百年没有人见过真正的龙了。现在的人们普遍认为，龙已经是隐没在传说里的生物了。甚至于，对那些携带着古老的龙裔血脉的人，都带有一些偏见……”

_【嘈杂的集市。群情激昂的人群。】_

“……肮脏、恶心的龙裔术士！”

“你从哪里获得的魔法之源，你妈妈和龙睡觉吗？”

“这里。”

瘦高的年轻人抓住穿着穿着盔甲、表情有些茫然的少女的手，低声说。

“跑。”

_【穿着红色术士短斗篷的年轻人拉着半身盔甲的少女奔跑过集市。背后追赶着他们的平民人群挡住了后面全副武装的卫队视线。一些卫士撞上了平民，双方开始转移注意力地互相谩骂。一个追得太近的卫队成员被逃跑中的术士头也不回地背手丢出一个石化法术固定在原地。】_

“他们不应该这样对待你。”

“哦，没关系。这不是他们的错，他们只不过是天生……”

“天生？”

“唔……接下来的词不是一位公主应该听到的。”

“……你知道？”

“我知道。而且，我知道，这不是一位好公主应当遭遇到的。”

_【贴着深巷的墙壁喘着粗气的术士绽开微笑，轻捻手指，一朵玫瑰花在他的手中凭空成型。他把花递到了看起来完全不像一位公主的少女面前。】_

**\-- Subs --**

**A princess exiled**

**被流放的公主**

_【王座覆盖着浓重的阴影。年轻的国王看起来萎靡、困顿而又呆滞，站在他身边的大臣正对着他耳语。】_

“找到布兰妮公主，把她带回来。”

直起身来的大臣装模作样地下令。在卫队长准备离开的时候伸出手阻拦，并拖着长袍走下王座前的台阶。

“如果她拒绝的话。”

他俯身凑到卫队长耳边，轻声说。

“杀了她。”

_【坐在简陋的桌子旁边的公主用一边手托着腮，露出非常好奇的眼神。】_

“你的龙类特征是什么？”

“啊？”

术士眼露迷茫，而公主开始比划。

“我是说，龙裔术士不是应该有一些，龙类的特征，比如爪子和鳞片什么的。”

术士露出微妙的纠结表情。

“……我，嗯，在小臂内侧有一些鳞片吧。”

“我能看看吗？”

“……啊？”

可能是觉得自己过分热切的表情有些失礼，公主下意识地挺直了一下腰背，矜持地轻轻咳嗽了一声。

“我的意思是……能让我看一看吗，请？”

**\-- Subs --**

**A dragon hiding his kind**

**隐藏血脉的巨龙**

_【画面似乎是一个幽暗的洞穴，公主举着火把探路，术士跟在她身后。】_

“……说真的，你没有必要为血脉稀薄感到抱歉，奎因。龙的血脉确实对学习魔法有些好处，但同样也有许多出色的大法师完全没有血脉传承……”

_【前方的洞穴拐角处突然涌出大量尖叫着扑过来的哥布林。在公主来得及反应之前，术士打了个响指，一团巨大的炽烈火球朝着前方咆哮而去，吞噬了这一整群恼人的、蟑螂似的小东西。】_

“没有打算因为这种事感到抱歉。”

术士冷静地对着有些张口结舌的公主说道。

_【而与此同时，从他们身后的甬道里也传出了哥布林刺耳的叫声。术士抬起了手，但公主向前一步，把他挡在身后。干脆利落的一箭离弦，将领头哥布林的领子钉在了洞壁上。受到惊吓的哥布林们一哄而散，只留一件被钉穿的破烂外套挂在箭杆上晃荡。】_

“像这种级别的魔法，对你这个年纪的术士来讲有点勉强吧。省着点用。”

公主语重心长地拍了拍他的手臂。

_【术士摆出一副看起来像是漫不经心的态度提问，但紧张活动着的手指出卖了他的情绪。】_

“所以……我在想，为什么你对龙这么感兴趣？”

“哦，他们非常好看，你不觉得吗？”

公主发出热切的，出自内心的赞誉。

“而且我从小就想当一个龙骑士。”

术士的动作停了下来。

“……为什么？”

他谨慎地，有些小心翼翼地提问，眼神里带着少许希冀的火苗。

“你是想体验飞翔的感受还是……？ ”

公主的眼睛亮晶晶的，一如当年那个只有三四岁的小女孩。

“可以保护我的国家和人民，当然啦。”

**\-- Subs --**

**A country perished**

** 摇摇欲坠的国家**

_ 【军队整齐地阵列并向着边境开拔。一些位于边界上的村镇陷入了战火之中。平民尖叫着四散逃亡，留下冒着滚滚黑烟的残破的家园。】_

“你不明白，我必须要回去！”

“即便他们背弃了你，放逐你，甚至想要杀死你？”

“……那是我的人民，我有一份责任！”

公主努力平静了一下激动的情绪，深深看了一眼术士。

“留在这里。注意安全。”

术士拉住了转身就要离开的公主。

“你不能一个人去。你需要一支军队。”

他的声音听起来还算冷静，但眼中纠缠着显而易见的挣扎，似乎对接下来要说出来的话充满了犹豫。但最终还是说出了口。

“……或者我。”

_【术士的身形陡然发生变化。一对泛着金属色泽的龙翼从他肩胛骨的位置破出伸开，他的身体也随之飞快变得巨大。最后立在术士原先站立过的地方，是一只高大的成年金龙，鳞片在阳光下熠熠生光。它轻柔而缓慢地弯曲一只前腿，像个人类似地半跪在地上，长而灵活的脖颈低下来，把脑袋贴近地面，小心翼翼地靠近了公主。】_

_ 【一脸震惊的公主带着梦幻般的表情伸出手去，轻柔地抚摸龙的头顶。龙的眼睛一直望着她，温柔、专注，甚至带着一丝小心翼翼的哀伤。它没有发出声音。】_

“……呃，奎因，我该坐在脖子还是背上？”

** \-- Subs --**

** And a dragon rider from the legend**

** 以及来自传说的龙骑士 **

_【金龙骤然起飞，带起一阵疾风。】(Theme Music - Something I Dare Not Tell - Bruno Rosa)_

“你能喷火吗？”

骑在龙脖子上的公主逆着风大声说着。

“我能。但是这么做的时候我必须得同时释放一些别的东西。”

龙的声音听起来还是她熟悉的那位术士，只似乎多了一些浑厚的共鸣。

“什么东西？”

“……不太好解释，你能不能抓紧我一点？别紧张，要是你松手了我会抓住你的。只是先提醒一下。”

“噢，好的。”

_【公主俯下身去，抱紧了龙的脖子。】_

_ 【炽热的龙焰席卷地面。随之展开来的龙威笼罩了威压范围内的所有生物，士兵们恐惧地低语着“龙”“是龙”“龙来了”，并纷纷丢盔弃甲逃离战场。有些甚至跪倒在地上，开始哭泣。】_

_ 【而与此同时半空中的金龙猛地倾斜了一下，像是飞得不稳当似的。】_

“停手！布兰妮，松手，我不能……呼吸了……”

被龙威震慑而无意识用力勒紧了龙脖子的公主猛地松开了手。

“哦，对不起！对不起！啊——”

_【公主在强风里危险地摇晃了一下，然后眼疾手快地一把抓住了龙脖子上的尖刺。巨龙咆哮着俯冲向敌人的队伍，龙威和龙焰把敌军冲得七零八落。】_

“……真的很痛。”

金龙让公主顺着他的翅膀轻松地滑落到雪地上，声音里似乎带那么点委屈的埋怨意思。

“我得要一个吻才行。”

公主摘下头盔，亲昵地抚摸着凑到她身边的龙脑袋，甚至拿脸蹭了几下龙脖颈底下最脆弱的部分。龙的喉咙里发出轻微的声音，像是觉得痒，但忍住了没有移开。

“那给你一个吧。”

_【公主捧着龙的脑袋，似乎在犹豫该亲在哪儿，最后在两眼中间的位置轻轻印下一个吻。】_

_ 【龙的瞳孔陡然收窄，形体跟着迅速收缩，变回人类的形象。气压的变化扬起了风。公主像是吃了一惊，下意识朝后跳了半步，然而术士一把捉住了她的手，将她拉近自己，并直接吻了上去。】_

** \-- Ending Subs--**

** A story told in**

** 一个故事**

** This April**

** 今年4月**

** COMING SOON…**

** 即将上映……**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Kingdom of Sanal  
2\. Kingdom of Flaming


End file.
